


Time doesn’t wait

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Friendship, Gang AU, Lost friendship, Mob Boss Sugawara Koushi, Police AU, Police Sawamura Daichi, friends - Freeform, many years have passed, talking things out, time doesn’t wait for anyone, we have all forgotten about the things that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5
Collections: One shots





	Time doesn’t wait

It has probably been years. The third years have already long graduated and made it through their various pathways. It is no surprise that Sawamura is in the police force, just like he had planned. Through all these years, many friends came and left his life, but one stayed in his mind constantly, Sugawara Koushi. They might have dated a bit on their last year of high school, figured it didn’t work out so they continued as friends.

They have a promise, a promise that will keep their friendship alive despite the terrible times and the missing moments. A promise that will keep them together no matter how hard times are but fate had to fiddle with that stable and selfless friendship they had. Sugawara Koushi, Mob boss of the fearful gang in Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno. He had to use their school name too. Why? Is it all just a punishment for abandoning Sugawara to pursue his dreams all those years ago?

“If you dare shoot any of my men, I’ll shoot you myself.” Those heartless words presented themselves in front of Sawamura. He removed the mask he was wearing. “Koushi?” Tears were welling in his tears, the hands of fate just like to screw with people. There was a flash of shock in Sugawara’s eyes. “I’ll shoot you too Daichi.” Sugawara smirked. Sawamura never thought his friend and ex-lover was capable of such expressions. The damage. “I’m sorry.” Sawamura steeled his heart and shot Sugawara in his legs. The man fell to the ground.

Some of the officers who weren’t shooting went to pick up Sugawara and brought him to the hospital. Sawamura shot as many guys as he saw, making sure not to hit vital organs or places that could potentially kill the person. This was a raid, they had to make progress for sure. They all had high hopes for him but his facade broke as he entered the hospital room after his job ended. Officers were stationed outside Sugawara’s room. Sawamura walks in.

“I can’t believe you shot me.” Sugawara huffs. “It’s my job.” Sawamura plainly said. In his hands he held Sugawara’s favourite drink. “Here I got you this.” Sawamura handed the drink to Sugawara who takes it. They were silent for a while, none of them were willing to speak. The tension between them is palpable. “I just have a few questions. Its just for investigation purposes.” Sawamura said, putting on his professional mask.

He can’t take it. The man he once loved became such a state. “I won’t answer anything. I won’t sell my men out to you, like how you shot me in the legs. You might as well kill me right now.” Sugawara glared. “You know I can’t do that. You mean so much to me, Koushi! After all, I did love you once before.” Sawamura broke down. Sugawara seem a little shocked that Sawamura, someone who didn’t cry a lot, a manly man, is crying in front of him right now. “Tch, Daichi you’re better than this. Really? Crying in front of your ex and the mob boss you captured?” Sugawara quirked his brow. His prickly edges are just a cover for his emotional side. After entering the underworld business, he closed off as much of his feelings as possible.

Sawamura took out his handkerchief and wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to answer that’s fine. I’m leaving, rest well.” Sawamura turned towards the door and made his way out. Sugawara now all alone, cried. His friend, reached his dreams and he hit the lowest of lows.

~~~

“Sawamura, I’m pulling you off the case. You know the boss of the gang we just caught. We can’t risk you letting your feelings take over.” Sawamura is now at the office after visiting Sugawara at the hospital. Sawamura wanted to protest but decided against it, “Yes sir.” He made his way to his table and started on his paperwork. He would have to transfer them to the chief since he is being pulled off the case. Sugawara, he really has seen better days. Sawamura is stuck in the office until night fall. He closed the file he was working on and handed it over to the chief who is still there. He then decided to visit Sugawara who is in the hospital. He is allowed to because he is an officer and he just hopes that his boss have yet updated the officers in charge on the case. Just one last time and he will give up.

Sawamura bought some of Sugawara’s favourite foods and drinks from the nearby convenient store then made his way to the hospital they are keeping him. He entered the room and Sugawara is sleeping. He walks further inside and placed the bag onto the side table. Staring at Sugawara’s sleeping face, he couldn’t imagine that this angelic face is actually a mob boss, not to mention one of the merciless ones. “Stop staring.” Sugawara open his eyes which startled Sawamura slightly, “Why are you here?” Sawamura sighs. “You seem to be well. I’m pulled off the case, because I know you personally.” Sawamura sat down on the seat. “I guess that is expected, but you didn’t answer my question.” Sugawara grabbed the bag off the side table. “You’re treating me nicely.” Sugawara smiles.

Sawamura scratches the back of his head shyly, “Well after all you are my friend.” “You haven’t changed since we graduated. You just lost the usual leadership you would have when you’re leading the team.” Sugawara laughs as he digs into the food that was bought for him. “You remember all my favourites.” Sugawara realised. He can’t help but feel a warm feeling spreading in his heart. “Hmm, just tell them the truth if you want to lessen your suffering.” Sawamura suddenly says, “I know your men mean a lot to you like how much your underclassmen mattered but this time you will really get hurt if you don’t save yourself.” Sawamura’s tone is serious. He has been to so many interrogations that honestly, he is scared of his comrades. “Still, I wont say anything. I promised to take care of them after all.” Sugawara says and takes a sip from the bottled drink from the bag. “I understand that. Everyone have someone they just have to protect right?” Sawamura smiles.

Sawamura stands up, “Well this is probably the last time I will see you, until your trial which will never come.” He makes his way to the door. “Wait!” Sugawara calls out, “Thank you for this and I guess this has been a blessing in disguise, for us to meet again. I love you.” The slight blush on Sugawara’s face isn’t unnoticeable. Sawamura smiles and left the room. He just has to wait for the day that Sugawara will be put to jail.

It all didn’t matter, no matter how hard it is to carry out his duty, he has to. Professionalism right? It hurts to put someone you care about behind bars but it didn’t matter because he did his job.

~~~

Days have passed and all Sawamura is doing is some paperwork and patrolling around the area, that is until he was called by the chief. “You called for me sir?” Sawamura makes his way to the chief’s table. “Ah yea, we need someone to escort the mob boss Sugawara Koushi. I thought that maybe he might be more comfortable with a friend sending him in. Make sure you do your job properly.” The chief said. Whether it was kindness or obligation, Sawamura is grateful. He changed into his uniform and made his way to where he needed to be.

When he reached the place, he was shocked when he took in the appearance of Sugawara. Bruises all over and there is probably some bleeding, it wasn’t too bad but Sugawara is in worser shape than he saw last time. He was able to stand, so he guessed the shot he made had recovered. “He is yours!” Sugawara was thrown towards him in a very rough way. He knew there were such rough officers, but did they have to be this violent? Sugawara is completely restricted. “Are you alright?” Sawamura asked as he propped Sugawara up. “Yes I’m fine, he was just a little rough.” Sugawara smiles. Sawamura nodded and brought Sugawara to his cell which wasn’t in the best condition.

Sawamura helped Sugawara into the cell and closed the doors. “Urm, I am guessing that I’ll be in charge of you right now, since I was asked to escort you.” Sawamura says. “They probably got the information they needed from your men or you would have been in worse situations.” Sawamura locked the doors to the cell. “Damn, I didn’t know that the person is so violent. Being restrained and not in my best form really suck.” Sugawara sighs. Sawamura chuckles awkwardly, “Yea, they are ruthless, I’m sorry I can’t protect you.” Sugawara smiles, “Don’t blame yourself. You can’t do anything to help if I’m unwilling to speak.” Sawamura nods and left. Time doesn’t wait for anyone.

Years pass and people all change. The dynamics of their friendship had also changed without them realising.

Time is ruthless, waits for no one, easily kills everyone. That is time. Time bring changes and heals the pain, but it is also the cause for pain. That is until Sawamura found the cell empty when he came back from getting food. He rushed to ask about the whereabouts of his friend, nothing, there was nothing that led to his friend.

Alone again and not only that, he failed his job. “I’m sorry.” He muttered to the chief. Got a huge scolding, had to do a lot of paperwork.

“I’m sorry.” It seemed like those are the only two words he spoke. 


End file.
